The Trinity
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: A collection of one shots that center around the dynamic between Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan.
1. Blood Bond

**A/N - This is the the beginning of collection of one shots that center around the dynamic between Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. I initially planned on putting this with the Complexity collection, but when I realized that most of my ideas for new oneshots focused the Bonnie/Stefan/Damon pairing, I thought it was best to keep them in one place**.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boardinghouse – 2am**

He rolls onto his side and props his head on his hand, want flowing through his body. He takes in Bonnie's naked back and is unable to stop himself from tracing his fingers down her spine. Soon that's not enough for him and he replaces his fingers with his lips, pressing kisses across her soft skin.

She moans into her pillow and he grins before moving his hand down to her pussy and slipping a finger inside of her. She's soaking wet and he's hard so he wastes no time shifting behind her. He turns her onto her side, his chest pressed against her back before he thrusts inside of her. Both groan at the move and he begins a slow and steady rhythm.

His hands wrap around her flat stomach and she clenches around his cock.

When Bonnie reaches down between their legs and touches the base of his shaft, he loses control and his slow rhythm becomes a more frenzied one.

Their hips rock together and when he feels Bonnie tense around him, he leans down to bite into her neck. The bite pushes her over the edge and as she moans, she reaches behind her to grab his ass, pulling him deeper inside of her.

The feel of her hands on his ass and her pussy clenching around him, pushes him over the edge as well and he lets out a loud roar as he comes.

Abruptly, Stefan Salvatore jolts up in bed, sweaty and aroused. He glances at figure next to him and frowns when instead of Bonnie he sees a sleeping Elena, his girlfriend. Yet here he is dreaming about Bonnie who also happens to be Elena's best friend.

Again.

Sighing, he runs a hand across his tired face. He wonders if he'll ever be able to sleep without his mind wandering. The dreams began after he gave Bonnie his blood when Damon attacked her. He hoped the dreams and sudden attraction he felt for the witch would go away with some time, but it's been weeks since he gave her his blood and the dreams have only gotten worse and more vivid.

Elena knows something's up because he has barely touched her since then and it's been incredibly awkward between him and Bonnie as well. She avoids him for the most part, which is difficult since they have several classes together. Still despite their current awkwardness he can't stop dreaming or thinking about her. It's gotten to the point where he spends a good amount of time watching Bonnie without her knowledge because he can't seem to stay away from her.

It's now more than obvious those urges won't be going away. For weeks he's been ignoring the pull he feels to her, but no more.

He has to see her.

Right now.

As if in a trance, he slips out of bed and walks barefoot out of the boardinghouse; his only thought is getting to Bonnie.

* * *

 **Bennett Home – 2am**

Bonnie Bennett paces back and forth in her kitchen as she waits for her coffee to finish brewing. At 2am the last thing she should be drinking is coffee, but after the dream she just had she knows there is no way she will be going to sleep. It's not the first time she's had a dream and it won't be the last. Her steamy sex filled dreams have been a constant ever since the incident in the woods with Damon and Stefan.

That first night her dreams had been focused on Stefan and she just chalked it up to the fact that he saved her life. Which is why she'd been horrified when the next night her dreams featured Damon. Sure the oldest Salvatore is good looking, but he's also an asshole that nearly killed her. So her dreams should not be featuring him. Still much like with Stefan she tried to rationalize the dreams away and move on.

It didn't work and now several weeks have passed and her dreams have gotten more vivid. She can hardly stand to be in the same room with either brother without thinking of those heated dreams.

Tonight had been the worst of all. Instead of dreaming about sleeping with one Salvatore, her dream featured both brothers making love to her.

At the same time.

She blushes as memories of both men pounding inside of her flash through her mind. She'd woken up a half hour ago and had been soaking wet with arousal. Her first thought had been to shower, but she knew it would only happen again so she immediately gotten out of bed and came downstairs to distract herself instead.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the air and Bonnie starts to move across the room to pour herself a cup when she hears a knock at her front door. She frowns, wondering who it could be at this time of night. Worried that there could be something wrong with Elena or her Grams she heads to the door. Her eyes widen when she sees who is at her door.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Bonnie gapes at the vampire standing at her threshold. Interestingly enough she's more shocked by his physical appearance because he definitely doesn't look like he usually does. His hair is messy and his eyes are bleary as though he hasn't gotten enough sleep. Instead of his usual clothes, he's wearing a white sleeveless shirt that clings to his torso and a pair of grey sweatpants. His feet are bare and covered with dirt, making it clear that he walked all the way to her house.

That cannot be good.

And she is just about to say that out loud when Stefan speaks.

"Invite me in." Stefan says lowly as he takes in the night gown clad Bonnie. He had been unable to stop himself from coming to see her and now that he has he knows there is no way he'll be able to leave until he has a taste of her. She's a temptation he can longer resist.

"Stefan, I don't think─" She protests, despite the urges that are filling her body and soul.

"Invite me in." His eyes reflect the want Bonnie's currently feeling.

"Come in, Stefan." She relents with a resigned sigh.

The moment the invitation is out of her mouth; Stefan's pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. Bonnie immediately responds by pressing herself against him and wrapping one of her legs around his hip.

Their lips move together in a hot and wet kiss as they succumb to weeks of sexual tension.

Bonnie moans as Stefan pulls her closer to him, using one of his hands to squeeze her ass while the other slides into her hair. He thrusts his tongue inside her mouth, letting out a soft growl when she starts to suck on it.

His body shakes as he tries to control himself, not quite used to how amazing she tastes. In all his years he's never tasted anything so sweet and it makes him wonder what her other set of lips taste like.

Bonnie lets out mewls as Stefan kisses her like it's their last day on earth. She melts into him, her breasts pressing against his muscular chest. She's so close that she knows he has to feel how frantically her heart is beating against him.

Soon they find that kissing is not enough, but neither finds the strength to pull away from one another. Stefan eventually manages to remove his hand from her hair so he can cup her ass with both hands. He quickly lifts her into his arms, pulling away so she can wrap her arms and legs around him.

As he does this Bonnie licks a trail along his neck, feeling as though she's in a starving desert and Stefan is the water she desperately wants. Her body is on fire and her hips move against his to relieve some of the arousal.

Stefan carries her as far as the stairs before he decides to give into the passion and lays her down on the stairs. Stefan pulls her legs apart, lifts her nightgown up and slides his hand into her panties to rub her clit. Bonnie moans and her green eyes are darkened with lust as her gaze meets his in a way that makes it clear she wants him to fuck her.

He drags her panties down her legs before pulling down his sweatpants and situating himself between her legs. Bonnie spreads her legs wider when he fists his cock in his hand and rubs himself along her slit.

When the head of his cock becomes coated with her arousal, he knows that she is just as ready as he is so he wastes no time thrusting inside of her. She clenches around his shaft immediately and he starts to penetrate her with shallow thrusts. He hopes to prolong their encounter, but when Bonnie rolls her hips in a way that makes him vamp out; he knows his hopes will be dashed.

Quickly, he wraps one arm around her waist and drags her up slightly against his chest so he can deepen his penetration. "Fuck." His says with gritted teeth as he slams in and out of her in a quick rhythm. Being inside of her is like nothing he's ever experienced before.

Bonnie grabs onto the banister as he drives into her. She's so close to coming and when she meets his gaze and sees the wild look in his eyes, she knows he is as well.

Although he wanted to make this last longer, he eventually gives in and slides deeper inside of her, his movements hard and furious. She moans in ecstasy as her body is suddenly filled with a pleasure that she has never experienced before. She rocks her hips into his riding out her climax.

Stefan growls as her wetness leaks onto him and her inner muscles throb around his cock. As a result, it's no surprise when he too explodes, coming so hard that he not only fills her womb, he also coats her thighs and her ass.

They lie there on the stairs recovering from their orgasms until Bonnie eventually moves her hips and unsheathes him from her body.

"What did we just do?" She asks after she finally catches her breath.

"I don't know," he replies his voice rough with desire. "But I do know that we are far from being finished."

By the time Bonnie opens her mouth to respond, she's being spread out on her bed. She sits up slightly as Stefan lifts his shirt over his head and slips out of his sweats, leaving him completely naked. She thought he was impressive before, but seeing him naked is completely different experience. She would be lying if she said she never wondered and now that she knows all she wants is more of him. The ache between her legs that had been somewhat sated after their encounter on the stairs flares up again and she quickly pulls her nightgown over her head and tosses it on the floor.

Stefan's gaze grows hotter as his eyes trail over her naked body tempted by perky breasts, a flat stomach, juicy thighs, and a glistening center. Unable to resist, he climbs onto the bed and leans down, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. The kiss is slower than their earlier kisses, but no less intense. Stefan moves his hands to her sides, making the tips of his fingers tease her breasts.

After a while he releases her mouth to give her some her and immediately latches onto one of her breasts. He captures her nipple between his teeth and gently tugs while his tongue licks the tip. Bonnie gasps in response, the feel of his teeth and tongue making her rock against him.

Her head files back when he switches his attention to her other breast and she is unable to stop herself from growing wetter at his ministrations.

Stefan growls as his nostrils are filled with the scent of her arousal and he abruptly pulls away from her breast. Bonnie whimpers in protest, but quickly shuts her mouth when he starts to kiss his way down her torso.

She waits eagerly as he moves closer to her dripping core, moaning when he takes a lick. Stefan lets out a moan of his own as taste of both their combined releases hits his tongue. He works carefully, alternating between deep thrusts of his tongue and slow licks across her clit.

Bonnie's nub hardens and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from saying something embarrassing because of the pleasure she's feeling.

Her attempts to keep quite don't work for Stefan and he decides to provoke her by slipping one of his fingers inside of her. It works and soon she's babbling incoherently.

"It…feels so…good… I've never felt …oh…god…"

Bonnie's words cause Stefan to speed up his movements. He's not surprised when she keens loudly as she comes against his face. Despite her orgasm, he continues licking unable to get enough of her taste.

Her eyes widen as the tension in her body rises up once again. She's never felt like this before. Not because it's the first time anyone's mouth has been there. It's in the way he makes her feel, like she doesn't have to think about being a witch or the fact that she's lonely. Instead she can think about the way his eyes close in ecstasy as though he is tasting the most decadent chocolate. As good as it feels there is part of her wants him to slow down so it will last longer, but the rest of her needs him inside her again.

Stefan intended on spending as much time with his head between her legs, but much like Bonnie he starts to get impatient. The need to be inside her starts to consume him and starts to speed up, knowing that the sooner she gets off the sooner he can feel her heat clenching around his cock again. It's that moment that he knows that whatever happens, he will never be able to go back to the way things were before.

Bonnie's body starts to tremble and she slips her fingers into his hair in order to pull him up. He doesn't move so she tugs at him. "Stefan, I want you inside of me." She manages to get out between moans. Despite the pleasure she's feeling, she still feels empty and she knows the only thing that can fill her emptiness is Stefan inside of her.

For a second Stefan is tempted to ignore her demand and continuing licking, but his cock throbs and he knows he has to give in. One second his mouth is on her and the next he's thrusting into her. He pushes into her so deeply that her back arches off the bed, her hips meeting his.

Stefan growls as her hip movement causes him to slide even deeper inside of her. So deep that he doubts he'll ever get that deep inside of her again no matter how many times he tries. Still as he buries his face in her neck and moves in and out of her he vows to try.

* * *

 **Hotel Suite – 2am**

Across town, Damon Salvatore pounds in and out of the woman beneath him, his hips grinding against hers. As she writhes against him, moaning about how good the sex is, he grows increasingly frustrated. His thrusts should feel good and he should be close to his release, but he's not. It's been a hour and he's just as hard as he was when they first arrived here.

Determined for this not go like the other times, he speeds up his thrusts. His bed partner moans and bites her lip, but he still finds no relief. He thrusts a few more times, but he eventually realizes that it is a lost cause and pulls out of her.

"Damon, why did you stop?" His bedroom partner – a supermodel in town for a photo shoot– pouts as she looks at his pulsating cock. "I wanted more of you."

He glances at the beautiful and naked woman and frowns. A few weeks ago he would have been all over her, would have made a point of fucking her raw. But now the sight of her pisses him off and he wants her out of his room. He stands up and takes a few steps back before saying, "Get your clothes on and get out."

"Excuse me?" She raises a haughty brow in the air. Surely he must be joking.

"You heard me get the fuck out!" He snarls before glancing at the door.

"You're serious?" She asks one more time. When she sees the cold look in his eyes, she sees that he is and quickly puts on her dress and heels. "Fine I'll leave." Figures he would turn out to be an asshole. There is always something wrong with the hot ones. "Lose my number," she says on the way out the door.

Damon hears the door slam and he doesn't even flinch. His attention is already on the one woman that has been permanent fixture in his mind as of late. Bonnie Bennett.

Ever since he bit Bonnie, he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. He has dreams where he's fucking her into his mattress or the nearest flat service. One of his dreams is even about that night in the woods where instead of biting her, he strips her naked and fucks her against one of those trees.

At first he assumed it was delayed guilt for taking his angry at Emily for screwing up his plan to find Katherine out on Bonnie. That theory is wrong of course, because now weeks after the incident he's still dreaming about the witch, something that has become very frustrating for him and his sex life.

Don't get him wrong he's no stranger to having feelings for one woman and fucking other women. Hell he's spent over a century looking for Katherine in between sex with tons of other women. The only problem is thinking about Bonnie makes it impossible for him to fuck other women. Not because he has some moral opposition to it, but because he literally can't come without Bonnie being involved.

Take tonight for instance, he had been balls deep in that model and had been unable to come. He made her come three times, but he couldn't find relief for himself. That's why he'd gotten frustrated and thrown the woman out of his hotel room.

The worst part is that she's not even the first woman he's tried to fuck in the last few weeks. There were four others before this one and every encounter ended in one of two ways. Either he'd walked away hard and frustrated or he had to think about Bonnie so he could actually get off. And even then the relief is very fleeting since his body knows it's not the real thing. He's lost count of how many time he's had to jerk himself off to ease a raging hard on. Nor can he count the amount of times he's played voyeur and looked in on the witch without her knowledge because he's unable to go too long without seeing her.

It pisses him off that he feels like a horny and frustrated teenager with a crush. The last time he felt that way had been when he was 15 and still human more than a hundred years ago. Not the easiest thing to come to terms with now that he's a vampire that can get pussy whenever he wants. Yet that's where he's been at the last several weeks, unable to close the deal.

He'd gone out tonight and purposely found one of his more memorable partners hoping the fact that they fucked before would be a solution for his problem. It hadn't and now he's sitting alone in an expensive hotel suite with a rock hard cock.

Now after tonight's debacle, he knows that only way he'll be able to get over his problem is by fucking the witch. Once he has her, he'll be able to get whatever this is out of his system and go back to the life he had before. A huge part of him wants to head to her place right now, but he knows if he's to get what he wants that he'll need a plan.

Getting into Bonnie's pants won't be easy since she basically hates him, but there's no doubt in his mind that it will happen. He is Damon Salvatore after all.

* * *

The next morning when Bonnie wakes up – an hour later than she normally gets up– she's exhausted. She and Stefan spent two hours tangled together in her bed before they eventually fell asleep, both refusing to think about the line they crossed. If she's honest, part of her had been even been relieved it finally happened because she hoped that it would make her dreams stop.

It hadn't, but much to her surprise instead of dreaming about Stefan her dreams focused on Damon. The dreams were not as intense as they had been before Stefan showed up at her door, but they made it clear that nothing had changed when it came to the oldest Salvatore. She doesn't even want to think about what those particular implications mean.

Instead she sits up in her bed and after realizing that Stefan is nowhere to be found, heads for the shower. She's running late so she has to cut her usual morning routine short. As she gets ready for school, she thinks about Stefan's exit and comes to the conclusion that he wants to pretend it never happened. That like her; Stefan knows that what they did to Elena was wrong and that they need to go back to the way things were before. It hurts a little to know he could easily forget their night together, but she knows it's for the best.

Thirty- five minutes later, Bonnie's ready for school and quickly rushes out of bedroom. She's so focused on getting to school on time that she doesn't notice the handwritten note sitting on her nightstand in Stefan's handwriting.

* * *

Hours later school is over and Bonnie is completely exhausted. She spent most of the day avoiding Elena and Caroline. Elena for obvious reasons and Caroline because she knows her blonde friend has a way of sniffing that kind of thing out. Stefan hadn't shown up much to her surprise, but based on Elena's happy mood in the one class that they share, Elena doesn't know about what happened.

Still despite that knowledge, Bonnie has been eager to go home all day. Her day however is far from over thanks to the meeting she has for a group project. Thankfully it's the last thing she'll have to do before the weekend starts. Eager to get it over with, Bonnie walks down the hallway toward the empty classroom they agreed to meet in.

As she approaches the classroom she expects to hear the sounds of the other members, but all she hears is silence. Strange since one of the group members is an overachiever that makes Caroline seem mellow. She however shrugs off the strangeness assuming that the others are running late and walks inside.

She frowns when instead of her group members, she sees Damon leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for her. She knows right away that the others won't be coming. "Where is the rest of my group?" She asks expecting the worst.

"A little compulsion goes a long way." He smirks as he looks her over. She's wearing a blue dress with black jacket covering her arms along with black knee high boots. God she looks amazing and definitely fuckable.

"What did you do?" Her voice is dangerously low.

"Relax, Witchy," He smiles when he sees the glare on her face. "I only compelled them into skipping your little meeting. They should all be on their way home as we speak." He rolls his eyes, insulted that she would assume he killed them.

"After what happened in the woods, I don't know why you're looking at me like the idea of you killing someone is out realm of possibilities." Bonnie points out with an annoyed glare.

He can admit that she has a point, which is why he doesn't return her snark like he normally would. "Look I apologize for what happened night, but it wasn't really about you. I was upset with Emily and I ended up taking it out on you."

"Am I supposed to just accept that lame apology?" Her glare never wavers from her face.

Damon saunters over to her and gently strokes her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "You're right, I can do better." She trembles slightly as his breath blows against her neck. "I'm sorry that I scared you, that I hurt you the way I did. It won't happen again." "Do you forgive me?"

"Why are you here?" She ignores his apology and pushes him away despite the effect it had on her. "I know you didn't come here to apologize to me since you could have done that weeks ago."

He sighs, both turned on and annoyed by how perceptive she is. He had planned on being more subtle, but it's obvious that Bonnie would rather he be straightforward. "Okay you're right. I do have ulterior motives."

"We need to talk about what's been happening between us these last few weeks," he moves in closer to nuzzle her neck.

Bonnie moans at the feel of his lips moving along her neck and jaw before she remembers that this is the same man who bit her and roughly pushes him away. "What are you talking about? There's nothing happening between us," she denies.

"There is," he protests as he pulls her against him. "I want you and based on what just happened, you want me too on some level." He then leans down to kiss her.

Bonnie melts the moment his lips meet hers, moaning as he slips his tongue into her mouth. He kisses her deeply, his tongue stroking hers. She always assumed he would be more aggressive, but he's actually taking his time with the kiss. It's as though he has all the time in the world.

Damon grunts into her mouth, shocked by the electric shocks that Bonnie's kiss brings out in him. He's known the moment that they first met that there was hidden passion under the uptight front she shows to the world, but he never thought he'd be the recipient of it. The erection he had before she entered the class room grows harder as the kiss grows more heated.

The moment Bonnie feels his erection, hard and insistent against her stomach, her eyes open and she once again pushes him away. As she tries to catch her breath, she can feel Damon's heated gaze on her and she reluctantly meets his eyes.

"Now can you honestly stand here and tell me that you haven't been thinking about me?" He looks down to glance at the bulge in his pants before looking back up at Bonnie. "Because I think it's obvious I have been thinking about you."

Bonnie looks away and Damon takes that as sign to continue.

He flashes over to the door to close and lock it, leaving them completely alone. "That's why I think we should get out of our systems."

Bonnie says nothing, but the lust in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. He flashes back over to her and pulls her into his arms before pressing a demanding kiss against her lips. There is no softness in the kiss this time; instead she feels a want that makes her feel as though she'll burn alive.

Damon growls when she moans into his mouth, presses her body against his chest and pulls him closer. He quickly takes her jacket off, leaving her shoulders bare. He smirks into her mouth when she does the same with his leather jacket and rips open his shirt. She makes no move to take it off, instead focusing on the skin that is exposed. He lets out a hiss as she moves her hands up and down his stomach and chest, marveling at how warm her hands are. She touches his nipples and any control he had is long gone.

Bonnie feels her world tilt some when Damon suddenly lifts her into his arms and places her on the large desk in the room. He pushes her dress up and pulls her thighs apart, eager to get to the prize between her legs. She holds back a moan when she looks up at him and she sees the heat in his blue eyes. Seeing his desire for her makes her want him even more.

Slowly, Damon drags her panties down her legs and tosses them behind him. His mouth waters as the scent of her arousal hits his nostrils and before Bonnie can even blink, he's moving his head between her legs.

He gives her a wicked smile before trailing his tongue up her inner thigh. Her legs shake as she meets his gaze.

"I've always wondered what you would taste like," He says just before he pressing his face between her legs, devouring her lower lips with his mouth.

She moans as he laps and sucks at her mound, her head feeling as though it's spinning. His tongue hits her clit, and she stiffens as an abundance of pleasure hits her at once. Damon lifts her hips and opens her thighs wider, groaning when more of her wetness drips into his mouth.

He latches onto her clit, sucking on the hardened nub until Bonnie's sure she won't be able to take anymore. He squeezes her ass and moves her hips up and down in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

"Oh God!" Bonnie throws her head back as she explodes, ripples of pleasure moving throughout her entire body.

Damon continues his ministrations until her orgasm dies down. He starts to stand up only to be surprised when Bonnie grabs at his ruined shirt and drags him into a kiss. When she pulls away for some air, he nips at her jaw and licks her neck before pulling back to glance down at the large bulge in his pants.

"I can't stop thinking about you. When I saw you earlier in that dress and those boots all I could think was that I needed to have you, that's why I compelled your group away" he says as he unfastens his pants and releases his cock from its prison. He's so turned on that he rubs his cock along her glistening slit before pushing himself inside of her.

Shockwaves of pleasure shudder through her at the feel of him inside of her and she grabs at his hair to hold him against her.

"You're all I've been thinking about for weeks," he grunts as he thrusts deep and hard inside of her, making sure there is absolutely no space between them.

Bonnie gasps and moves her hands to his shoulders and he moves above her. His hips slam into hers as he pins her against the desk and he leans down for kiss. When she lets out a muffled moan, he rotates his hips in a way that has them both sighing in happiness.

She groans as he glides in and out of her, her hands slowly slipping from his shoulders to his ass. She can feel him smirk against hers lips when she squeezes the muscular globes and her own mouth curves into a grin.

Their lips separate and Bonnie tries to catch her breath, but finds it difficult because of Damon's deep thrusts. And when he slides one of his hands between their joined bodies and strums her clit, she's sure she's a goner. She's right because seconds later she explodes.

Still even as Bonnie works through her orgasm, Damon continues pounding her with erratic and unpredictable thrusts. He's so close now, so close to achieving the orgasm that has evaded him for weeks now.

He slams into her one final time before he stiffens and erupts, filling her up with his come. It's as glorious he thought it would be, but it's still not enough.

Her eyes widen when Damon suddenly pulls out her, spins her around so she's facing the desk, and slams into her from behind.

"I knew you would feel amazing," he whispers into her ear. "So amazing that I could fuck you all day without growing tired. Let's see if I'm right." He growls before he slaps her ass.

Bonnie gasps at the slight pain, surprised by how much she enjoys it. A moan falls from her mouth when he almost pulls the way out before he slams back into her and slaps her ass again. It becomes a bit of game where he accompanies every thrust inside of her with a slap. Each slap makes her jerk backwards which pushes him even deeper inside of her.

His slaps fade after awhile and he speeds up his thrusts, knowing he won't last too much longer. He moves the hand that had previously been on her ass to the front of her and quickly finds her clit. "I need you to come for me, Witchy." he says against her ear. He flicks her clit as he slams in and out of her and a after a few more thrusts, fills her with his come.

Bonnie moans his name as her own orgasm overwhelms her body. When she hears him grunt her name back, her orgasm becomes even more intense.

Eventually they come down from their highs and Damon pulls out her. He feels smug and happy when he sees the mixture of their come leaking out of her and rolling down her thighs. He has to have her again, but not here. He wants her naked in his bed.

Although her body still shakes from power of her orgasm, Bonnie still tries to fix her clothes before standing up straight and turning to face Damon. The moment she sees the heated look in his eyes, a look that indicates he wants to continue what just happened, she comes to her senses and looks away.

Oh god!

She just had sex with Damon.

She had sex with Damon barely 12 hours after having sex with Stefan. She had sex with the guy that nearly killed her just a few weeks ago. What the hell was she thinking? How could she let her hormones take over like that? And why is her body telling her she wants to do it again?

Her eyes go to Damon once again and panic fills her when she sees the sensual smirk on his fac. Unwittingly, her eyes go to his crotch where his erection is standing up almost defiantly, clearly ready for more. Her pussy throbs at the sight and her panics rises.

"I…I have to go."

Bonnie quickly picks up her books and purse and heads for the door, hoping like hell that Damon doesn't try to stop her. She's not sure she'll be able to resist if he does. She definitely hadn't been able to resist having more of Stefan earlier so she doubts it will be any different with Damon. It takes more time than she likes to open the door because she has to unlock it, but she manages to get it open and then she's rushing out of the classroom to find her car.

After her abrupt exit, Damon slowly tucks himself back into his pants. Although his first instinct is to go after her so they can finish what they started, he decides to give her some time. Now that he's sated, he can think a little more clearly and he knows that overwhelming her would only backfire. No, if he wants more of Bonnie, he'll have to use finesse and his best seduction tools. He smirks when he takes a step forward and spies Bonnie's panties on the floor. She obviously forgot them in her haste to leave. He leans down to pick them up and slips them into his pants pocket.

His plan had been to fuck her so he could move on, but that was before he knew what she tasted like, before he knew what it felt like to be inside her. And now that he knows what it's like to have Bonnie, he has no plans of letting her go.

* * *

Stefan pours himself drink and watches from the window as Elena tearfully jumps inside of her car and drives off. He hates that he hurt her, but he knows ending things between them was the right thing to do. Especially when things between them hadn't been right in weeks. Last night with Bonnie had only cemented that the relationship they had was over.

Elena had been surprised when she'd woken up this morning and he'd broken up with her. She hadn't even known he'd left last night, but when she came downstairs this morning she could tell something was different with him. He could have just pretended his night with Bonnie hadn't happened and continued his relationship with Elena, but now that he's experienced Bonnie he knew he could longer go back.

A few weeks ago seeing her come downstairs with a bright smile on her face would have made him happy, but this morning all he could think was how she was too tall, that her brown eyes were the wrong color, that her skin was too pale. He knew the comparisons to Bonnie would never stop so he ended their relationship.

She hadn't believed him.

Probably because she usually does the breaking up in her relationships, which is he made a point of not going to school today. He'd known that she would try to talk him into getting back together. His suspicions had been right because the within a half hour of school ending she'd shown up at his door to change his mind.

He knows that she would have changed her tune had he told her the truth about Bonnie, but he doesn't want to hurt their friendship that way. If Elena finds out about what happened between them, it will because Bonnie decided to tell her.

Once Elena realized that trying to change his mind was futile she left, but not before declaring that he never talk to her again. He had expected to feel some sadness about her break up, but all he can think about is Bonnie.

When he first woke up this morning with her coiled around his body, he felt at ease. He hated leaving her, but he knew he needed to end things with Elena. So he left a note, telling her that what happened between them is far from being over. Several times today he had to stop himself from going to school and claiming her as his. He hasn't known Bonnie that long, but he knows that would not help his case. So he stayed home, his mind replaying the hours he spent in her bed inside her, inhaling the scent of her arousal.

He hears the door open; indicating that Damon has finally come home and is surprised when familiar scent fills the air. The same scent that he'd been surrounded by last night when he was with Bonnie. It can't possibly be what he's thinking. There's no way Bonnie would sleep with Damon. He speeds to where is brother is and frowns when he lays eyes on him.

Damon's hair is messy as though someone has been running their fingers through, the buttons from the button-down he's wearing have been ripped off, and then there's the pair of underwear sticking out of his pants pocket. Still what clenches it for him is the smug look on his face. It's the same look he had on his face this morning when he first left Bonnie's bed.

Suddenly all Stefan feels is rage. Rage that once again his brother horned in on something that he wanted.

One second Damon is basking in the afterglow of his encounter with Bonnie and the next he's being grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. He looks up and is not surprised to see a menacing and pissed off look on his baby brother's face.

"You had sex with Bonnie. I would know that smell anywhere," Stefan growls angry that while he was at home trying to formulate a plan to be with Bonnie, Damon was off seducing her.

"How would you know her smell…" He trails off when he realizes just how is brother knows Bonnie's scent. Although Stefan has showered, Damon can still smell Bonnie's sent on him as though it just happened. Of course the woman he's interested in fucked Stefan first. He can never catch a break.

Pissed off he grabs Stefan's neck and reverses their positions so Stefan is now being pressed against the wall. "When did you fuck her?"

"Last night or technically this morning," Stefan says, groaning when Damon's grip around his neck tightens.

"You knew I wanted her and you purposely went out to fuck her so it wouldn't happen."

"It wasn't like that. It just kind of happened." Stefan manages to get out between his grunts of pain.

"So what are you saying, you went over there and she just fell on your dick?" He rolls his eyes at Stefan's lame explanation.

"No I mean I've been dreaming about her. Ever since that night in the woods I can't stop thinking about her. It's like I had to have her and when I showed up at her place it was obvious that Bonnie felt same way about me. After that all bets were off," he explains.

Damon frowns as he realizes that Stefan's story sounds identical to what just happened an hour few hours ago with Bonnie. That could only mean one thing. "She played us," he frowns as he lets go of Stefan's neck. This is reminding him of what happened with Katherine.

"No, she didn't." Stefan protests after shaking Damon's grip off him. "Bonnie's not the kind of girl that would try to play us against each other by sleeping with both of us. And even if she were she wouldn't have done it so close together. Clearly something happened that night in the woods that's affecting all of us and we need to find out what it was.

"I hate to give you credit, but you're right." He rubs his hands across his face, ashamed that he would even think Bonnie could be capable of something like that. Hell based on the way she ran out, he knows she'll be even more hesitant around him. "I'll get changed and we'll go see her right now." He starts to walk away only to be stopped by Stefan's voice.

"Just so you know I'm not giving her up."

Damon turns around, shocked and impressed by the confidence in his voice. If it were anyone other than Bonnie he would just let things go because his brother hasn't been this confident in a long time, but what after being with her he knows that it would be impossible for him to move on. He stalks closer to his brother and meets his gaze head on. "Neither am I."

"Then I guess we're at an impasse," Stefan's gaze is just as serious. After Katherine the last thing he ever wanted to do was compete with Damon over a woman, but he will when it comes to Bonnie.

"I guess we are." Damon says before a thought occurs to him. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" When he left the house last night, Elena had been there waiting for Stefan.

"No, I ended things with her," Stefan pauses and narrows his eyes. "Are you still looking for Katherine while using Caroline for blood?"

"Nope, I haven't done either since that night in the woods. I've been drinking from blood bags." Damon shudders in disgust. He usually prefers drinking straight from the source, but after having Bonnie's blood, nothing tastes the same.

They eye each other carefully, both realizing that they are both very serious about pursuing Bonnie. That will likely be a problem for them down the line, but right now their focus is on getting to the bottom of what happened that night in the woods.

A little while later, the two vampires stand still outside of Bonnie's home trying to sense her presence. Damon climbs the tree near her bedroom hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her, but he gets nothing. They both listen for her heartbeat, the sound of her breathing or even the awareness the usually feel because of her witch heritage. Once again they get nothing and it becomes clear she's not home.

They contact Bonnie's friends under the guise of needing her to do a spell, but they have no idea where she is either. That leaves them with one last place.

* * *

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up at my door." Sheila Bennett says the moment she opens the door and sees both Salvatore brothers standing on her porch.

"Does that mean Bonnie came here?" Stefan asks anxiously. Not knowing where Bonnie is makes him feel like he's ready to jump out of his skin.

"Of course she came here, the better question is whether or not she's here now?" Damon is just as anxious, but is still able to cut to the chase.

"Not now, but she was. She explained what's been going on with the three of you, the dreams, the sudden pull you have to each other." She had been shocked when Bonnie revealed how drawn she has been to the brothers, but she'd known right away what it was. She had also known that Bonnie had acted physically on that pull, though her granddaughter desperately tried to hide it. The grandmother in her had been somewhat bothered by it, but the witch in her knows it was unavoidable.

"Let me guess," Damon begins sarcastically, "You're going to use those lovely powers of yours to take us out for being intimate with your granddaughter." If she had been anyone else he'd have been more graphic with his words, but despite their history he knows that Bonnie's grandmother deserves more respect.

"I should." She frowns at them. "Bonnie could definitely do better than two murderous vampires, but there is a bond between you that cannot be ignored." She admits hesitantly, knowing her next words will change everything.

Damon and Stefan exchange surprised glances. "What do you mean? What kind of bond?"

She lets out a sigh before stepping out onto the porch, not willing to let them inside her home. "A blood bond; it was ignited between the three of you when you bit her." She glares at Damon before looking at Stefan with a slightly softer look on her face. "And you gave her your blood to heal her it resulted in you linking with each other."

"But we've both bitten and give people our blood before." Stefan's brow furrows in confusion. "Is it because Bonnie is a witch?"

"I doubt it," Damon snorts. "I've exchanged blood with witches in the past and nothing like this has ever happened.

"He's right," Sheila reluctantly agrees with Damon. "The bond is very rare, but there have been instances where a witch and a vampire exchange blood and it results in blood bond. Because you two are related, your blood acted as one and inadvertently created a unique bond with Bonnie."

"So what do we do now, how do we fix it?" Fixing the bond is the last thing Damon wants to do, but he also knows they cannot continue with the way they have been.

"There's no real way to fix bond, but you can complete it so the dreams stop," she explains. "The bond won't be complete until Stefan has some of her blood and you give Bonnie some of your blood."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you'll both be connected to her permanently; emotionally, spiritually, metaphysically. Sharing her isn't the most ideal arrangement, but once it happens you'll be able to think more clearly and you won't be a slave to your desire."

Once again Damon and Stefan exchange glances, finding out that they have to share the same woman should bother them, but it sounds like a better solution than one of them having to live without her.

Stefan is the first to speak, deciding that the sooner they find Bonnie the sooner they can complete the bond. Turning to Sheila, "You said Bonnie left; do you know where she went?"

"I do," she nods. "But I'm not telling either of you. That is something you will have to figure out on your own."

"You said it yourself that we're both bonded to her so we have a right to know where she went. So tell us where she went." Damon takes a threatening step toward Sheila, too wound up to hold back his vampire instincts.

Stefan takes a cautiously step backward when he sees the dark look in Sheila's eyes. Of course he's just a rattled as Damon, but he remembers all too well what she's capable of and he definitely doesn't want to be a recipient of her ire.

Damon freezes abruptly before he suddenly drops to his knees and clutches his head. It feels like his head is being run through a garbage disposal.

"I suggest you watch your tone," Sheila glares down at him. "My loyalty is to my granddaughter and if it comes down to it, I'll destroy you regardless of your bond with her." She looks at Stefan so he knows her words are meant for him as well. "Do we have an understanding?"

"We understand," he nods. "And we're sorry if we came off like impatient jerks," Stefan rushes to diffuse the situation.

It seems to work because she stops her attack on Damon and steps back inside her home. However before she shuts the door she says, "If you're truly meant to be with her then you'll find her without my help."

After she closes the door, Damon turns to Stefan. "Looks like we have a witch to find."

* * *

Sheila watches from her window as the two vampires get inside their car and drive off. She can tell by how determined they are that they'll find Bonnie, but it won't be the end of the journey. Part of her feels sorry for them because based on Bonnie's mindset when she left, it won't be an easy task to convince her.

* * *

Bonnie drives down the interstate on her way to the beach house her father owns in Virginia Beach. After leaving school she'd gone home to shower and change, needing to get Damon's essence off her. Once she got dressed, she focused on changing her bed, having known that traces of her night with Stefan were still present. That's when she found the note Stefan had apparently wrote before he left her bed this morning. The note basically said that he was ending things with Elena and he also made a point of informing her that he wanted more than that one night together.

Guilt had filled her once she realized that she effectively ruined her best friend's relationship with him. She broke her best friend's heart and what makes is it worse is that it was for nothing since she slept with Damon a few hours later. No way will Stefan want her after he finds that out and she's sure Damon will feel the same. Not that she's been thinking about being with either of them because she definitely hasn't been.

She sat for away trying to come up with explanation for her behavior because sleeping with two guys, two brothers so closely together is not like her. That's when she remembered that when Damon bit her he consumed some of her blood while she consumed Stefan's when he healed her. Between her own behavior and both of the Salvatore's seemingly out of control behavior, it's the only think that explains their sudden attraction to each other. She'd gone to see her Grams to see if her suspicions were correct and that had been when the older woman explained the blood bond.

Naturally the idea of being bound to two vampires, especially two vampires that were involved with her two best friends freaked her out. So she decided to take off for a while in order to clear her head. She figures that maybe some time alone with no friends or vampire's around will allow her to move on from what happened.

Some would say that she's running away and maybe she is to an extent. But Staying in Mystic Falls would have only complicated things because despite the guilt and the fear of what could happen she still wants both of them. So until she's sure she can be around them and not give in to their bond, she'll stay way.

It's better this way.


	2. Pendulum

**A/N - After Elena's death, Damon and Stefan invite Bonnie to move in with them. Unsurprisingly, the innocent invitation quickly becomes something more.**

* * *

Bonnie lies on her back, her hands clenched tightly around the sheets beneath her as she gasps and twists her body in pleasure. Her legs are spread wide, each one draped over a male shoulder as two mouths lick at her. She moans at the feel of one tongue flicking her clit while the other tongue thrusts in and out of her pussy.

Her eyes are closed, making it difficult to tell which Salvatore's tongue is where so she somehow manages to find the strength to open them. She watches with half lidded eyes as Stefan moves his tongue along her slit while Damon goes lower, his tongue teasing her asshole. She grips tighter at the sheets and ends up pulling hard enough to rip them, shocked and pleased by his gesture. That's definitely one place she's never been licked before.

She feels her toes curl and whimpers escape from her mouth when Stefan sucks on her clit and slips a finger into her pussy. Seconds later when Damon follows that up by shoving his tongue into her ass, she lets out a low moan and wonders if she'll make it out of this bed with her voice still intact.

Bonnie suspects she won't once she feels Stefan slide another finger inside of her, pulling a louder moan from her. Most would assume they are working together to give her the most pleasure, but she knows that's not really the case. No they are actually competing to see who can coax the loudest moan from her.

The fact that Damon and Stefan spent years competing for the same woman should have tipped her off that they wouldn't suddenly drop that habit, but when she agreed to this arrangement, she thought she'd be different because neither man had been in love with her and vice versa.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

This whole arrangement between them happened after Elena's death. Everyone had been devastated of course. Jeremy had been unable to handle it and quickly left town while Caroline and Matt decided to travel the world to take their minds off of everything with their significant others (Tyler and Rebekah). Her two long time friends had invited her to go with them, but she hadn't wanted to be a fifth wheel so she declined and stayed in Mystic Falls.

She spent the first few days after Elena's funeral, alone grieving her best friend. She had basically checked out so she'd been surprised when Damon and Stefan showed up and invited her to move in with them. She promptly said yes, hoping that it would ease some of grief and loneliness she felt.

Things between them had been very innocent for the first couple of months because they were still trying to grieve on their own. She started to dabble in dark magic, Stefan gave into his inner ripper, and Damon started revert back to the more dark vampire he'd been when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. All completely unhealthy ways of grieving, which of course meant that at some point it would all come crashing down.

Things came to a head one night when they'd all been drinking. Tempers flared, walls were cracked, furniture had been broken and it somehow ended with the three of them in bed together. That night they didn't have to think about Elena, how they failed at their job to keep her safe. All they had to think about was the pleasure that they felt. For a few hours their troubles were pushed aside. It was for those reasons they decided to make it a regular thing.

They agreed that she got to choose who she slept with and when. She tried to keep things fair in the beginning by alternating nights, but she quickly realized that even with the fairness, they looked at each encounter as a competition.

If Stefan takes her on the couch, Damon will take her on every other flat surface in the room. When Damon decides to fuck her against the bookshelf Stefan likes to frequent, Stefan retaliates by fucking her on top of the bar where Damon keeps his bourbon. Stefan spends a half hour going down her then Damon has to spend an hour. If Damon keeps her in his bed for four hours, Stefan will make sure to keep her in his for four or five.

It's become a game of who can make her scream the longest and the loudest, get her the wettest, give her the most orgasms, and be the most creative. Interestingly enough, the competing actually gets worse on the nights she decides that she wants them both in her bed.

Like now for instance, she finds herself gasping when she is turned onto her side, her legs are spread wide open and two tongues go deeper inside her pussy and ass. "Oh, god," she chokes out as their hands hold her thighs in place and they continue feasting on her. Their tongues thrust in and out of her, both trying to drag the loudest sounds from her.

She comes very suddenly and she's not quite sure which tongue was responsible. Apparently neither are they because when she finally comes down from her high they are both on their knees and practically burning a hole in her with their intense gazes. Bonnie knows that they are both ready to pounce and she wonders who will be the first to grab her this time.

Stefan is just a little faster and he quickly pulls her closer to him and impales her on his cock. Bonnie screams as her head files back at the sudden invasion and she is surprised when bumps into Damon's shoulder. She looks back to meet his eyes and sees his slightly angry look and she knows he's annoyed that Stefan managed to get there first. That means he's going to work even harder to make her explode.

Before she has a chance to blink, he thrusts into her ass with no warning, hissing as he bottoms out. She moans loudly and the cocky grin on his face proves her earlier theory correct.

He kisses her then, his tongue darting out along her lips several times to seek entry. She opens her mouth, gasping as their tongues touch and she slides one of her hands into his dark hair. He continues worshiping her mouth, their lips moving together over and over until she pulls back for air. Her eyes meet his and she finds herself drawn into his lust darkened blue orbs.

Not liking that her attention is on his brother, Stefan grabs a fistful of her hair and turns her face in his direction. His grayish-green eyes are filled with even more lust if possible and she's not surprised when he kisses her frantically. She feels heat shoot down to her pussy, making her clench tighter around his shaft as he moves in and out of her.

She whimpers when Damon pulls out and thrusts back inside of her at the exact moment Stefan does the opposite. She's completely sandwiched between them, as they balance on their knees. Bonnie moves her hips and back forth to meet their alternating thrusts.

This continues for awhile, her screams and their grunts filling the room. Damon's thrusts become rougher and Stefan begins to slam into her hard enough that he manages to brush against his balls against her clit with each thrust.

She screams louder in response and Damon decides to one up him by moving one of his hands to her breast and rubbing her nipple. Between the feel of them both deep inside her and the stimulation of her clit and nipple, she shatters. She tenses as her orgasm hits her full force, wave after wave flowing through her body.

The scent of her seeps into the air and Stefan unexpectedly vamps out, his eyes turning demonic and his fangs extending. She takes a brief glance behind her and sees another set of demonic eyes staring at her.

The sight of them in their natural vampire states sends heat to her womb. She loves this part; when they lose control and let their animalistic sides take over.

Stefan pumps into her, his fangs pricking her neck as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. The feel of him moving in and out of her pushes Bonnie over the edge yet again and Stefan lets out a loud growl as she milks him dry. His fangs puncture her skin and he lets out a sigh as her blood follows down his throat.

Behind her, Damon is close to his own release and he works his hips back and forth in an uncoordinated rhythm. When he sees Stefan bite into her neck, he sinks his fangs into her shoulder. The taste of her blood is the last nudge he needs before he's spilling his essence into Bonnie.

As both vampires drink from her, Bonnie feels her vision cloud slightly and her limbs grow weak. When it's clear that she can't take much more they stop drinking and pull out of her at the same time. She falls back onto the bed; her gaze is trained on the ceiling as she tries to regain her energy. Despite how tired she is, her core still aches for more.

A wrist appears by her mouth and she quickly drinks down the blood offered to her. It restores her energy and when she moves her eyes to her donor she sees Damon looking down at her, a smug smile on his face.

She just knows he's basking in the fact that it is his blood that is currently running through her body.

She starts to roll her eyes, but instead lets out s a sigh when he trails his hand across her breast. He cups it for a moment before moving to its twin. She arches into his touch and he leans down to kiss her neck.

Her sigh turns into a gasp when hands suddenly grip her thighs. She looks down in time to see Stefan lean forward to lick her clit before diving in to taste her. He slides his hands to her hips and tilts her closer to his mouth. Her body tenses and her breath catches as he builds her up.

Damon pulls away from her neck and kisses his way down to her breasts, taking a dark nipple into his mouth. He uses his other hand to squeeze her neglected breast.

She grabs onto his head, pressing him closer to her breasts. It sends more sparks to her body, especially when Stefan slips two of his fingers inside of her. She uses her other hand to hold him in place, her fingers gripping tightly at his hair.

Her gaze goes back and forth between each man, enjoying the way they are worshiping her body. It makes her feel powerful. They continue their ministrations, licking and stroking her as she grows closer and closer to her fever pitch.

"Yes!"she screams as she comes. She grips their hair tightly enough that she's half afraid that she'll pull some out.

Stefan growls as her juices flood his mouth. His cock hardens and he licks her one more time before pulling back. He looks up to see Damon still latched onto Bonnie's breast. It's clear his brother is enjoying himself. He can't blame him, feasting on Bonnie's breasts is always a highlight. That doesn't mean he'll let him have all the fun however.

Damon strokes one nipple while he sucks on the other. He grunts around the brown bud, enjoying how hard it gets with every swipe of his tongue. Her gasps spur him on, making him all the more eager to be inside of her again.

Bonnie pouts in disappointment when Damon suddenly pulls away from her, but immediately grows excited when he suddenly rolls her onto side before running his finger along her ass crack. Stefan hovers over her as he grips his cock in his hand and rubs along her lower lips.

"Oh, god."

Damon growls when he hears Bonnie's moan of pleasure and sees that his brother is just seconds away from thrusting inside of her again. Well that is just not acceptable to him. No way will they end the night without him taking Bonnie there.

Before Stefan can push inside of her, he grabs her and rolls her over so the front of her is facing him. He then takes his cock in his hand and thrusts inside of her, letting out relieved groan when he's fully inside.

Despite the sudden change, Bonnie is still feeling good, especially when she feels Stefan's cock pressing against her ass. She moans and rests her head against his shoulder, "I need you both inside me, fucking me."

Stefan nods and spreads her cheeks before embedding himself inside her. It feels amazing to be buried in her, but he stays still for the time being, sure that he'll explode if he moves.

"Do I make you feel good?" Damon asks as he thrusts in and out of her with hard long strokes. She manages to say yes between moans and he grabs her shoulders to speed up their thrusts. "That's good, Witchy."

The sound of his nickname for her falling his his lust-filled voice sends a jolt to her core. There was a point in time where she dreaded hearing that name, but now she likes hearing it especially while he's deep inside her. He continues talking to her. Telling her how much he likes being inside of her, how good she smells, that he plans on finding every erogenous zone on her body.

Since Damon has decided to be the talker this time around, she knows Stefan will stay quiet and use different methods to ramp up her arousal. He proves this when he kisses her ear before running his tongue along her lobe, by sucking on her pulse point. He starts to move then, closing his eyes as he slowly pulls out before pushing back inside. He does this over and over again; coaxing moans and gasps from her lips.

Still she needs more so she slides a hand into Damon's hair and pulls him down for brutal kiss.

"Fuck," Damon hisses after she pulls away and he grinds deeper into her.

Stefan grunts against her ear and picks up the pace as well, gripping her ass to keep her as close as possible.

The longer they go, the more Bonnie's moans pick up in volume. It becomes a need for them and they both work hard to get the best reaction from her.

When Damon slams his hips into hers, Stefan works his hips faster and kisses the back of her neck.

When Stefan slaps her ass, Damon flicks her nipples.

Once Damon takes her mouth in a frantic kiss, Stefan presses a kiss to her neck.

The moment Stefan presses his chest against her back; Damon presses his chest flat against her breasts.

"Oh, God," She screams as they both somehow manage to slide deeper inside of her than they have ever been before.

Both men frantically thrust into her over and over again. She gets wetter and wetter with every push inside; and it's clear she'll have to change her sheets at some point in the near future.

Damon is the first to come, slamming into her one final time before exploding. Bonnie files into her own release as the head of his cock rubs against that special spot inside her. He frowns when he sees that Stefan is still moving and if he wasn't so exhausted he would take her one more time just to show her how good he is. Instead he pulls out and rolls onto his back. He can and will prove exactly that later on.

Behind Bonnie, Stefan continues to slam inside her ass, grunting when his balls tighten. He can tell that he is just about to explode, but he stops short when the voice in his head tells him that he has to come in her pussy, needs to be the last one there tonight.

Quickly he pulls of her ass and pushes into her still dripping pussy from behind. Bonnie's walls immediately clench tightly around him as though she hadn't just had an orgasm thirty seconds ago.

Stefan thrusts in out of her, gripping her thighs as he tries to get Bonnie to come. She erupts after a few more pounds, her essence covering his cock and balls. It only takes him a few more thrusts before he too explodes, letting out a loud roar as pleasure overtakes his body. He pulls out of the moment his cock goes soft and collapses on the other side of Bonnie.

Like her bed partners, Bonnie rolls onto her back and attempts to catch her breath. Her lower half is sticky with come, her limbs are tired, she's covered with sweat, and she knows that later certain parts of her will be sore. Yet when she glances between them sees Stefan's smug look and Damon's look of calculation, she knows that this competition is far from over.

-X-

Hours later Bonnie sits up in her bed. Or at least she tries. It's kind of difficult to sit up when she has two sleeping vampires on either side of her, both clinging to her like she's their favorite toy. She has to roll her eyes at the fact that they even do this possessive thing while asleep. Somehow she manages to wiggle from their grip and scoots down until she gets to the foot of the bed. She climbs out and immediately feels a chill; one look out of the window shows her that it's snowed since her last look out of the window hours ago.

Suddenly freezing, she finds a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and puts them on before heading downstairs to the kitchen for food. As she makes her meal, she thinks about what happened between them earlier this evening. It had been even more intense than usual. She should probably be offended that they are using her as a way to one up each other, but it's hard to be offended when it results in multiple orgasms.

She also recognizes that trying to one up each other is a way for them to deal with Elena's death. It's a way for them to feel normal and competing with each other like or not has become normal for them. She supposes another reason she understands is because she is still trying to deal with her death as well. They use each other so they won't have to think about losing the person that had been most important person in their lives. .For once Bonnie's not thinking about what's best for other people, her main focus is herself and what helps her. And what helps her is losing herself in sex.

It is why instead of shutting things down like she would have just five months ago she eggs them on, secretly delighting in the competition.

She knows that one day they will eventually work through their grief and that this new dynamic between them will become an issue. It's inevitable, but right now she is enjoying having two men at her beck and call too much to worry about the consequences.


End file.
